Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $12$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $16$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $20$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $12$ $16$ $20$
SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 12$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 16$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{12}{16}$